


Street Fight

by TheWickedWitchofDammitJim



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Five Plus One, Kidnapping, M/M, Sappy Ending, The villains ship them, spiderman homecoming au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchofDammitJim/pseuds/TheWickedWitchofDammitJim
Summary: Five times Leonard Snart didn't need to be saved by Spiderman, and the one time he ran straight into Barry Allen's arms.





	Street Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sutured_Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/gifts).



> A gift for [Sutured_Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment) for the Coldflash Winter Gift exchange. They requested a Spiderman AU, and I decided to put in a little hurt comfort too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy your gift darling! 
> 
> P.S. The title is a reference to "Street Fight" by Smallpools, which inspired this piece.

One. 

Mysterio smiles smugly at sixteen year old Leonard Snart, who is currently being held prisoner by a pair of handcuffs and a chair on the Central City College Campus. 

“Aha! Now that I have Spiderman’s paramour, he’ll swoop in to rescue you and I will have him at my mercy!” 

Mystery proceeds to cackle evilly as Leonard Snart is left to make an incredulous face at him. 

“I am not Spiderman’s paramour.” Len says. 

“Oh, no.” Mysterio says, looking vaguely concerned. “Did you guys break up? Young love is always so intense I suppose.” 

“We’ve never dated.” Len says, eyebrows raised significantly. “Because I don’t know who he is. Or even like him. Also, I’m not sure I’m gay.” 

Mysterio gives Len a thoughtful once over. “You’re gay.” 

“… Pan actually. But Spiderman is over rated.” 

“The heart wants what the heart wants.” Mysterio says, with a negligent wave of his hand. 

“Which is not Spiderman.” Len enunciates clearly as he finally manages to dislocate his thumb and wiggle his hands free of the metal cuffs that form step one of getting out of the trap. 

“Look kid, lying to other people is fine. Commendable really, but lying to yourself is just really counter productive.” Mysterio lectures.

Len rolls his eyes so hard he’s pretty sure he’s going to give himself whiplash. Because being lectured by the latest super villain obsessed with Spiderman? So not his scene.

“Anyways, he seems like a nice guy.” Mysterio adds, just to be extra annoying. 

“Spare me the Siderman-mania. I get it enough from everyone else.” 

“No seriously, I hear he can’t even extract information properly. The guy he was trying to put the squeeze on said he was the most adorable thing ever.” 

This conversation needs to be bleached from his brain forever and always. 

Which is why Len is eternally grateful that he manages this exact moment to get out of his handcuffs completely.

“Is a superhero even supposed to be adorable?” Len asks tauntingly as he eyes the exit. “I think he’s doing it wrong.”

“Everybody’s a critic!” Mysterio sighs. “Even his own love interest. Poor kid.” 

“I’m still not his love interest.” Len grimaces as he prepares to make a run for it. 

Which is when Spiderman chooses to break through the window above Mysterio, dropping down onto the villain’s head just in time to cover Len booking it for the exit. 

Len doesn’t go any further than the outside of the exit though, listening in on the fight between hero and villain. 

“Spiderman! Come to save your paramour I see!” Mysterio cackles. 

“Uh, okay.” Spiderman sounds unsure about the whole thing, but he also sounds like he’s so used to dealing with weird shit by now that he’s just going with the flow. “I don’t suppose you’ll just come quietly will you?”

“Of course not! Now- best scuttle along to save your boyfriend from the boiling oil I’m about to dump all over him!” 

Mysterio cackles some more, Len rolls his eyes as he settles more comfortably against the wall and Spiderman seems to be awkwardly shuffling away from the chair that Len had been tied to. 

Mysterio finally seems to catch on that Spiderman’s not exactly rushing to save his supposed boyfriend’s life. 

“What? You’re not even going to try to save him?” Mysterio sounds rather put out by that fact. 

“I don’t really think that’s necessary.” Spiderman says. 

“What? WHAT? WHERE DID HE GO?” Mysterio shouts in outrage. “I mean, he was just there!” 

“Well, he’s pretty smart really. I don’t think just a chair and some handcuffs are enough to hold him.” 

Len does not feel a ridiculously warm glow in his chest at the fact that Spiderman thinks he’s smart. He’s totally not some fanboy. Hell, he doesn’t even care what people think about him. 

“He’s sixteen!” Mysterio is shouting. 

“Apparently age is just a number, even respectable magazines are saying so.” 

“That’s just to make old people feel better about themselves.” Mysterio sounds like he’s pouting. 

“Right. So- look, I’m going to kick your ass now. But it was nice meeting you!” 

Five minutes later the last sounds of fighting trail off into nothingness and Len warily peeks around the corner to see Spiderman merrily webbing Mysterio to the ceiling. 

“Oh! Uh, hey.” Spiderman says and gives him a jaunty little wave. 

“Hello Spidey.” Len drawls as he leans against the doorframe to watch the process taking place. 

“Sorry about that, I’m not sure why he thought you were my boyfriend.” Spiderman sounds fairly sheepish now. 

Len just shrugs noncommittally. 

“So how’d you get out of the cuffs?” Spiderman asks curiously and Len holds up his right hand. 

“Dislocated my thumb.” 

“Wait- you did what? That is so hardcore! Didn’t it hurt?” 

“I’m a teenager, the only pain I feel is the pain of being misunderstood.” 

“… You’re making fun of me aren’t you?” Spiderman asks suspiciously. 

Len just snorts at him and heads back out the door. 

He needs to pick Lisa up from skating practice after all. 

\----------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------0o0---------------------------

Two

Len’s having a good night hustling pool at the local watering hole when some assholes decide to take offense. 

The three meatheads shove him into the alley behind Saints and Sinners and crack their knuckles at him. 

“I don’t like being cheated.” Their little leader growls at Len. 

“Then don’t get cheated.” Len says dismissively. “And don’t make it my problem.” 

Crony one grabs Len by the arm. “I don’t like being cheated either.” Crony two nods in complete agreement. 

“And I don’t like sore losers. Now either do something, or fuck off.” Len sighs. 

“Well,” Ringleader smirks, “if you insist.” 

The fist that buries itself in Len’s gut is not enough of a surprise to merit not having dodged it, really. And it knocks the wind out of Len and sends him to the ground on all fours. 

Instead of going in for the kill immediately though, the three assholes share a laugh before slowly coming at him again. 

Amateurs. 

Len manages to jam his taser into Crony one’s calf as it heads for his nose, sending the larger man sprawling. 

He takes a fist to the lip for that one, but he manages to jam the taser into Crony two’s armpit and so it is that two of the meatheads are unconscious on the floor of a dirty alley. 

“Well?” He snarls at their little leader, who snarls back at him before being webbed to the wall of the alley. 

Which means Spiderman has decided to join the party. 

Yay. 

“You’re pretty good at this.” Spiderman comments idly as he drops from the wall next to Len, who tasers him before he can think about it. 

“Oh shit.” Len says, panicky as he looks into the eyes of the mask. “I just tasered Spiderman.” 

“Damn kid.” The ringleader’s eyes are wide. “Just take the cash and go, we won’t mess with you again.” 

“Damn straight.” Len sneers, before he sighs and throws Spiderman over his shoulder. Which sends Len falling flat on his ass because damn this guy is heavy. 

Len eventually manages to get Spiderman to the park, where he dumps him into the sleeping bag that he keeps in his emergency nest. 

Len doesn’t really know what to do after that, so he just sits down next to Spiderman and starts eating a protein bar. 

“You… tased…. Me.” Spiderman eventually manages to get out and Len glances at him before quickly looking away again. 

“You just jumped me out of nowhere.” 

“So you taser me?”

“You also got me kidnapped last week because some crazy guy in a mask thought we were dating.” Len points out. 

“Fair point.” Spiderman sighs. 

There’s an awkward silence before Len clears his throat. “You hungry?” 

“I’m always hungry.” Spiderman sighs. “I think it’s because I hit a growth spurt.” 

“Yeah, no. Keep dreaming squirt.” 

“Are you just going to insult me some more and then leave?” Spiderman asks.

“Probably.” Len smirks, dropping a protein bar on Spiderman’s chest. “Enjoy.” 

And then Len leaves Spiderman to his lunch. 

Len has places to be, after all. 

\----------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------0o0---------------------------

Three. 

When Sandman finally deposits Len in the abandoned factory he’s picked for kidnapping spot of the day, Len spits out what sand he can. 

“Ugh. That’s terrible.” 

“Stop complaining. Soon your boyfriend will be here, I’ll kill him and then you’ll have a reason to complain.” Sandman sighs. 

“Are you kidding me?” Len puts his head into his hands. “I’m not his boyfriend!” 

“Sure sure.” Sandman nods agreeably. 

“Why is this a thing that you think??” Len asks, fists clenched. 

Sandman blinks at him for about a minute before he starts laughing uproariously and smacks Len so hard on the back that it sends him right into the nearest wall. 

“You’re so funny!” Sandman keeps laughing. 

“We’re not dating.” Len sighs, as he follows an exposed electrical wire to its source. 

“Maybe, maybe he just doesn’t want you to be in danger.” 

“Ah yes, because I’m so safe right now.” Len mutters irritably as he rewires the source to blow. 

“Well, if you really want to keep it a secret, then your lover boy is going to need to tone down the hearts in his eyes. 

“… Right. I’ll be sure to pass that on.” Len sighs as he sticks the wire with its illegally high voltage into Sandman’s back. 

The resulting statue is actually very pretty, if not quite the intended outcome. 

When Spiderman does finally pitch he takes one look at the statue and Len’s inability to stop touching it, as though looking for some flaw. 

Spiderman gives him some sympathetic words (Len assumes), a quick check of the warehouse and then he clasps Len’s hand in his. 

“Hey Len? Let’s go home, okay?” 

Len doesn’t say anything, because honestly, none of it matters.

\----------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------0o0---------------------------

Four.

When the dude in the weird costume lands on the roof of the school bus as they make their way to Nationals, Len is pretty much resigned to being kidnapped for being Spiderman’s boyfriend. 

“I am looking for…” The guy with the scorpion fetish starts. 

“I’m here. So, you know, just kidnap me or whatever.” Len sneers. 

Scorpion blinks like this is unexpected before recovering his balance. 

“Alright then! Come here Spiderman’s boyfriend.” 

“If I deny the boyfriend thing, will you even pretend to listen?” Len asks wearily. 

“No.” Scorpion says and grabs him roughly. “Now, let’s get this party started.” 

“Whoop whoop.” Len says, dry as the Sahara Desert. 

“Uh,” Barry Allen raises his hand like he’s in class or something. “What are you going to do now?” 

“I already said- I’m taking Spiderman’s boyfriend prisoner so that he has to come and save him.” 

“Actually, he hasn’t saved me once.” Len sighs. “I’ve saved myself every time.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Scorpion scoffs. “You’re just a normal sixteen year old boy!” 

“Age is just a number.” Len sighs. 

“Well, it’s a very small number to die at.” Scorpion snorts into Len’s face right before Len tasers him in the balls. 

It’s a low blow, but it’s incredibly effective. 

It’s also helped by the fact that a drone hits Scorpion in the face. 

The drone is followed by Barry’s worried face as he stares down at Len and asks whether he’s alright. 

Len frowns at Barry, but decides not to say anything about the fact that the drone wasn’t on when it hit Scorpion, but rather that it seemed to have been thrown by someone with a lot of strength. 

Mr Singh insists on making a pit stop at the nearest police station after this whole affair, and then Len is being draped in Caitlyn’s incredibly soft blanket, everyone’s eyes on him as he gives his statement to the officer. 

“Alright.” She smiles at him after what seems like years. “Just one last question- why did he think you were Spiderman’s boyfriend?” 

“He was a grown man dressed as a scorpion. It’s February. I can only assume that he’s a raving lunatic.” Len sighs. 

“Yes.” The officer gives him a look of understanding. “Lunatics with weird tech or powers are everywhere now. Take care of yourself, all right?” 

Len murmurs something in agreement and then they’re all ushered out of the station. 

“Well.” Mr Singh sighs. “This is going to require some very delicate finagling to explain to your parents.” 

Len doesn’t particularly care about that, but he is very interested in how Barry Allen managed to throw that drone so accurately and easily. 

They eventually make it to the hotel in one piece, but Len’s thoughts are completely consumed with Barry. 

With the knowledge of who Barry is.

\----------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------0o0---------------------------

Five.

Len is pissed at today’s super-villain du jour. 

The Green Goblin tied him up over a vat of boiling oil on his baby sister’s birthday. 

Fucker. 

Anyways, there’s an obvious design flaw (or seven) in this particular contraption which means that if Len manages to swing himself just a few more inches to the left, he’ll be able to grab onto an exposed beam and then undo the knot on the rope. 

And luckily, it’s an abandoned factory and he’s not been assigned a guard. It’s probably all too convenient, but Len’s not going to hang over boiling oil agonizing over it. 

He manages to swing himself onto the beam with little enough issues, although the ropes are tied in a strange way that make the knots harder to get out of. Still, it’s his baby sister’s birthday and he’ll be damned if anything stops him from spending it with her. 

Finally he manages to get the ropes off as well.

A slow clap comes from below the beam and Len looks for the source with a mounting sense of dread.

“Very good, Mr Snart. Your boyfriend makes sure that you know how to escape in a bind.” 

Len sighs long-sufferingly. “Right.” 

“Did you enjoy my little puzzle?” goblin asks. 

“No. Now, I have shit to do so…” 

“But the fun has only just started!” 

“No.” Len narrows his eyes at the Goblin. 

“This isn’t optional.” Goblin says, like he’s explaining something to a small child. 

“Well, I’m not playing. I’m tapping out.” 

“What about your boyfriend? He’ll be ever so sad to find a corpse.” 

“I’m going to kill whoever started that damn rumor.” 

“So, what?” Goblin sighs dramatically. “You two spend all this time doing the kidnap jig and you’re not dating?” 

“We’re not dating.” 

“Is it complicated?” Goblin asks sarcastically.

“No- it’s simple. I don’t like being kidnapped, slime ball.” 

“You and Spiderman are always staring at each other with these ridiculous puppy love faces! You can’t tell me you’re not in love with him.” 

Len’s about to snap that for a genius the infamous Green Goblin is really very dense when he’s assaulted by memories of Spiderman. 

Laughing, joking, swinging around in the streets, getting tasered by Len.

And then he thinks of Barry’s sweet eyes, cute smile and endless puppy dog enthusiasm and well… 

Well. 

Maybe Len stares like some lovestruck idiot. 

But now that he’s noticing, he’s noticing that Barry stares at him that way too. 

Huh. Not that he’s telling Green Goblin that. 

Goblin meanwhile has moved closer to Len on his freaky little hover board. 

“Aha! You are in love with him!” Goblin cackles gleefully in Len’s face. 

Which is a mistake, since Len punches him so hard that he can feel the bones in Goblin’s nose crumple. Goblin loses control of everything, falling dramatically to the ground and taking Len with him. 

Len closes his eyes and thinks about his baby sister and Barry - hoping to keep the best memories with him until the last…

“I got you, I got you! Don’t worry, it’s okay, I got you!” Barry’s voice is suddenly right there even as Len feels his fall arrested by strong arms. He doesn’t feel Goblin anywhere in the embrace. 

“Goblin…?” Len asks, eyes still closed. 

“Caught him in a web net.” Barry is grinning, Len can tell from his voice. “I’m awesome.” 

Len snorts as he looks Barry straight in the eye part of the Spiderman costume. 

“Sometimes, you’re okay.” 

“Hey!” Barry protests. 

“Also, I really really want to kiss you now.” 

“Oh, yes please.” 

It’s a pretty awesome kiss, if you ask Len.

\----------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------0o0---------------------------

\+ One.

For his seventeenth birthday, Lewis breaks a plate on Leonard’s face and smashes a bottle on Lisa’s shoulder before he stabs her with it. 

Len wakes up to a crying sister and a passes out father. 

So he does the stupidest thing ever- he runs. 

He runs all the way to his crime-fighting boyfriend with his police officer foster dad, appearing on their step blood soaked and snotty from holding his crying sister all the way over. 

It’s not long before Joe has arrested Lewis Snart and dropped him into a jail cell. 

When they hear the news, they’re in the ER- Len getting stitches and Barry holding his hand. 

Len supposes he should be happy, but honestly he just feels… tired. 

Barry gets him and Lisa home safely and Iris tucks Lisa into her bed. 

Barry tucks Len into his bed gently, putting his arms around him and giving him little pecks to the neck. 

Barry whispers promises about forever and love and family. 

Len falls asleep almost believing it. 

He falls asleep that way for the rest of his life.


End file.
